Una noche en casa de los Kagamine
by Laila1996
Summary: Un pasado idéntico, un presente distinto. Len Kagamine es un chico serio y frío sin arrepentimientos, mientras que su nueva compañera de salón es casi todo lo contrario...


_**Vocaloid: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**_

* * *

_**N/A: La nueva estudiante, es mi personaje. xDD**_

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Una noche en la casa de los Kagamine

A un instituto secundario de Japón, los jóvenes, llevaban puesto el uniforme reglamentario. El de las chicas sólo se componía de: una camiseta blanca de manga corta, ya que podían llevar la falda del color que ellas quisieran, y unos zapatos negros. Y el de los chicos: la misma camiseta blanca de manga corta, un pantalón negro, y unos zapatos blancos con agujetas, ya que también podían llevar la corbata del color que quisieran.

Y como era el primer día de clases, todos estaban entusiasmados por saber qué profesores les tocaría ese año. Pero lo que no sabían, era que ese día, se incorporaría una nueva estudiante…

-De nuevo juntos, ¿no les parece, chicos?- Les decía una joven de cabello rubio a sus amigos y hermano, mientras se dirigían a la escuela.

Rin Kagamine, de 14 años. Le encantan las naranjas. Cursa junto con su hermano el segundo año de secundaria.

-Habla por ti.- Le contestó en tono aburrido una chica con dos coletas, caminando perezosamente arrastrando los pies, mientras que en su mano derecha llevaba su portafolio, y en la otra su puerro.

Miku Hatsune, de 16 años. En todo momento y lugar posee el puerro en la mano. Cursa el tercer año de secundaria.

-Sí. Además, acuérdate que todos vamos a distintos años.- Le dijo un chico de ojos azules, mirándola mientras caminaba.

Kaito Shion, de 18 años. Le encanta el helado. Cursa junto con su hermano y un amigo, el cuarto año de secundaria.

-Eso es cierto. Pero Gakupo estará con nosotros, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?- Le decía su hermano, también mirándolo mientras caminaba.

Akaito Shion, también de 18 años. Le encantan los ajíes. También cursa junto con Kaito y su amigo el cuarto año de secundaria.

-…-

Gakupo Kamui, de 19 años. Le encantan las berenjenas, y siempre lleva su espada samurai consigo. También cursa con Kaito y Akaito el cuarto año de secundaria.

-¡Vamos, anímense! Al menos nos veremos en clase.-

Luka Megurine, de 24 años. Ocupa el cargo de profesora de música.

Rin: ¡Me parece genial! ¿A ti no? -Le decía a su hermano, abrazándolo por detrás con una sonrisa-

-Hmph…- Dijo él, sin hacer caso a su hermana mientras seguía caminando y mirando al frente.

Len Kagamine, también de 14 años. Le encantan las bananas. Se muestra como una persona fría y seria ante todos los que intentan hablar o estar cerca de él. Raras veces está con compañía. También cursa junto con Rin el segundo año de secundaria.

-_**"A veces me da miedo."**_- Pensó una chica de cabello castaño, mirando a Len.

Meiko Sakine, de 20 años. Ocupa el cargo de profesora de Matemáticas.

-Oh, vamos. Será divertido.- Dijo una joven de ojos verdes, mirando a sus amigos.

Gumi Megpoid, de 21 años. Ocupa el cargo de profesora de literatura.

Mientras todos esos jóvenes caminaban en dirección al establecimiento, escuchan a otras chicas hablar:

-¿Todavía no te cansas de eso?- Le espetó una chica a su amiga, mirándola mientras caminaban.

Miku Zatsune, también de 16 años. Es todo lo contrario a Miku, y siempre busca superarla en todo. También cursa junto con Miku el tercer año de secundaria.

-Pues no. Nunca me canso para que lo sepas.- Le espetó su amiga, mirándola.

Akita Neru, de 15 años. Le encanta estar con su celular todo el tiempo, y está muy enamorada de Len. También cursa junto con Rin y Len el segundo año de secundaria.

-Déjala. No tiene caso que se lo digas. Como ya sabemos, es adicta.- Le dijo una muchacha peli-blanca mientras miraba al frente.

Haku Yowane, de 23 años. Ocupa el cargo de ayudante en la cafetería.

Al cabo de unos minutos los 11 jóvenes llegaron al lugar. Se dirigió cada uno a su casillero y guardó lo que le pertenecía bajo combinación, dirigiéndose cada uno a sus respectivos salones. En el salón de Rin y Len, fue donde se incorporó la nueva chica, cuando los demás ya estaban sentados y esperando al que se encargaría de la clase. Todos los que estaban allí, dejaron de hacer que estaban haciendo para observarla. Se sentó en su asiento al lado de la ventana, depositó su portafolio en el suelo, y centró su mirada en la vista fuera de ella…

-¡Hola!- La saludó una voz femenina, sobresaltándola un poco.

-Oh, hola.- Le respondió ella, mirándola.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó, mientras seguía mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Tagaki Megumi.-

-Pues gusto en conocerte, Megumi-chan.-

Megumi: Por favor, llámame Megu…

-Ok, Megu-chan. Mi nombre es Kagamine Rin.-

-Con que tú eres la chica nueva…- Comentó otra chica de cabello rubio, acercándose también a su pupitre, mientras Rin y los demás las observaban.

Megumi: Sí, ¿y tú? ¿Quién eres? –Le preguntó la peli-naranja fríamente, mirándola-

-Akita Neru.- Dijo la chica con la coleta de lado, colocando su mano izquierda en su cintura.

Megumi: Pues mucho gusto, Neru. –Le contestó de la misma manera de antes, mientras la seguía mirando, pero esta vez, con la vista seria-

Neru: Oye, sólo para aclarar: ¿ves a ese chico rubio de allá? -Le dijo, señalando a dicho joven sentado a un pupitre de distancia, mirando al frente y recostado sobre el respaldo de la silla con los brazos cruzados-

Megumi: Sí, ¿y? –Mirando hacia allí-

Neru: Su nombre es Len Kagamine… y es mío.

Megumi: ¿Y qué? ¿Te lo vas a comer?

Neru: ¿Qué dijiste?

Megumi: Haz lo que quieras con él niña, no me interesa. –Le dijo, volviendo su mirada a la ventana-

Neru: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme "niña"?! –Se indignó ésta mirándole la parte de atrás de la cabellera- Qué…

Megumi: Habla con la mano. –Le respondió, mostrándole la palma de la mano, con la mirada aún en la ventana-

Neru: ¡Eres una…! Me largo de aquí. –Dijo, dándose la vuelta para volver a su asiento, mientras los demás la seguían con la mirada-

Rin: ¿Qué hiciste? –Le preguntó, posando rápidamente sus ojos en ella, sorprendida-

Megumi: Lo siento. Sólo me comporto así cuando no me cae bien una persona. –Le dijo, dejando de ver la ventana- Si te incomoda, puedes irte.

Rin: No, al contrario. Me sorprendiste. Nunca nadie le había hablado ni tratado así a Neru desde que se integró a nuestro salón. Len también ha sido frío con ella pero… no ha dado mucho resultado que digamos. En pocas palabras, parece importarle un comino.

Megumi: Entonces, ¿lo que quieres decir, es que las palabras de él son flechazos para ella? –Le preguntó, mientras seguía con sus orbes anaranjados clavados en la oji-celeste-

Rin: Podría decirse que sí. –Le dijo, sentándose en el pupitre vacío, en medio de Len y Megu-

Megumi: Mmm… ok. ¿Y qué hay de él? –Le preguntó de nuevo, señalándole a un chico de cabello blanco, vestido con las prendas reglamentarias y una corbata blanca, mientras hablaba con sus amigos-

Rin: Ah, él es Utatane Piko.

Megumi: Ya veo. Es lindo. –Dijo, observándolo bien-

Rin: Mmm… ¿te gusta, verdad? –Dijo ella en tono pícaro-

Megumi: ¡Pero qué dices, claro que no! –Se indignó ella sin ruborizarse-

Rin: ¿Entonces?

Megumi : Sólo fue un comentario. –Le dijo, mientras observaba los ojos del muchacho, los cuales eran de distinto color- Al mismo tiempo me parece raro porque… mira –dijo, señalándole con el dedo índice el rostro del chico, ella miró hacia allí-: uno azul y uno verde. Extraño, ¿no te parece?

Rin: A mí también me pareció raro al principio. Pero un día él me dijo que era por un problema que tenía.

Megumi: Pobre chico… -Dijo, apoyando su codo sobre el pupitre, mientras que a su vez apoyaba el mentón en su palma izquierda, aún mirándolo-

Por unos minutos, extrañamente se perdió en su mirada, como si la hipnotizara. Ni siquiera se percató de que, luego de terminar de hablar con sus amigos, él se encontraba mirándola con una sonrisa. Fue su amiga Rin quién la sacó del hipnotismo para avisarle.

Rin: Está mirándote. –Le susurró, golpeándole un codazo-

Megumi: ¿Qué? –Le contestó, fijando su mirada en su amiga-

Rin: ¡Que está mirándote, Megu-chan! –Le susurró más fuerte, mientras la otra miraba hacia allí-

Estaba en lo cierto: él estaba saludándola con la mano poseyendo esa sonrisa amigable. Ella también lo saludó con la mano y la sonrisa, pero ésa no habría sido su manera de hacerlo. A los pocos segundos fue acercándose a ellas, pero no para ir al lugar de la peli-naranja y saludarla de otra manera, sino para irse a su asiento. Había llegado el profesor…

El profesor era un joven de cabellos y ojos castaños, y llevaba puestos lentes.

-Muy bien, vamos a comenzar la clase.- Anunció, cuando hubo reinado el silencio. –Mi nombre es Hiyama Kiyoteru, y yo seré su maestro de Historia este año. Algunos ya me conocerán de años anteriores…- Les dijo a sus alumnos, sentándose detrás del escritorio, delante de la pizarra.

Durante la clase, Rin y Megumi sentían que dos o más miradas se posaban en ésta última muy disimuladamente, lo que a la oji-naranja le preocupó un poco. No tenía intención de agradar o enamorar a ningún chico por el momento. Al cabo de dos horas de terminada la clase e iniciado el primer descanso (o recreo, como quieran), todos los jóvenes salieron de sus "prisiones educativas" para gozar del momento que se les presentaba. Las dos amigas se quedaron en el salón un momento, mientras la peli-naranja sacaba un libro de su portafolio.

Rin: ¿Un libro? –Le preguntó la joven peli-rubia mientras se encaminaban a la puerta del salón, mirándola- ¿No intentarás atraer a Kiyoteru, verdad? –Le dijo, ya saliendo del lugar-

Megumi: Pues claro que no. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…? –Se detuvo, ya que se había llevado por delante a alguien- Itai… -Se quejó, una vez en el suelo-

Rin: ¿Te encuentras bien, Megu-chan? –Le preguntó, pero no le contestó- ¡Oye, porque no te fijas por dónde vas, tonto! -Le gritó, mientras ayudaba a su amiga a incorporarse-

-Oye Rin, ¿cómo puedes hablarle así a nuestro nuevo compañero?- Preguntó la voz de un chico.

Rin: ¿Qué? Ah, eres tú Kaito. –Le habló al peli-azul, una vez levantó la mirada para verlo- ¿Y él quién es? –Espetó de nuevo, observando al otro chico-

Kaito: Ah, él es Yuma. Entró a nuestro salón pasados unos minutos de comenzada la clase…

Las dos muchachas miraron al nuevo fijamente. De cabello rosado y ojos dorados, vistiendo el uniforme. Él solo las miraba fijamente sin inmutarse.

Kaito: Bien, nos vemos luego chicas. –Sonriéndoles mientras se alejaba- Vamos Yuma.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó una voz a espaldas de las amigas, una vez que los otros se fueron.

Megumi: ¿Eh? –Volteando la cabeza hacia atrás. Rin la imitó-

Su interrogante era el mismo chico de hace dos horas atrás. Cabello blanco con un mechón puesto hacia arriba en forma de "P", mirada hipnotizante y la vestimenta obligatoria. Le sonreía amigablemente mientras se le acercaba. La joven no pudo evitar que se le escapara un pequeño sonrojo al verlo.

-Hola.- Saludó el oji-verdiazul, en lo que la peli-naranja recibió un codazo de la Kagamine una vez incorporada.

Megumi: Ho-hola… -Pronunció temerosamente, ruborizándose un poquito más-

-Mi nombre es Utatane Piko. Gusto en conocerte, Tagaki-san.-

Verlo a él, le provocó que olvidara el cómo sabía su apellido.

Megumi: E-El gusto es mío, Utatane-kun… -Habló la chica de nuevo, ya roja como un tomate-

Piko: ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó el chico, mirándola sorprendido-

Megumi: S-Sí. N-No es nada. –Le respondió desviando la mirada. ¿Se había dado cuenta de su leve sonrojo?-

Piko: Bien. –Dijo con una sonrisa, luego de quedarle mirando por unos segundos que a ella le parecieron horas, pues sabía que la estaba observando- Pues nos vemos luego entonces, Tagaki-san. –Fue su última palabra, mientras pasaba por su lado izquierdo-

Rin: ¿Qué fue ese sonrojo, eh? –Le preguntó la gemela de Len Kagamine pasados varios segundos de ido el muchacho de blanco, mientras ellas continuaban en la puerta de su salón de clases-

-Sal de mi camino.- Ordenó la voz de Akita Neru, que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, empujando a la peli-naranja bruscamente, haciéndole impactar lateralmente contra la pared dejando caer su libro.

Rin: ¡Oye, ¿estás loca o qué?! –Aproximándose y rebajándose a la altura de su amiga-

Neru: Hmph… -Dijo con una sonrisa y yéndose por el corredor-

Megumi: Itai…

Rin: ¿Estás bien, Megu-chan? –Mirándola preocupada-

Megumi: S-Sí, estoy bien. Sólo… un poco adolorida pero… no te preocupes. –Tratando de levantarse, sosteniéndose por la pared-

Rin: ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? –Ayudándola cuidadosamente a incorporarse-

Megumi: N-No. Te dije que estoy bien. –Sonriéndole gentilmente- Me-mejor vamos al recreo, ¿te parece?

Rin: Mmm… bien. Como tú quieras. –Sirviéndole de soporte de estabilidad, comenzaron a caminar por el corredor, sin darse cuenta de que habían olvidado el libro en el suelo-

Al llegar al patio de la escuela, decidieron sentarse bajo la copa de un árbol un poco alejado de los demás estudiantes…

Rin: Oye, dime ya. ¿Por qué fue el sonrojo de antes?

Megumi: ¿Q-Qué? ¿De qué me hablas?

Rin: Vamos, no finjas que no sabes. Lo sabes muy bien.

Megumi: Pues no. No sé de qué hablas. –Desviando la mirada a un costado-

-Disculpa, ¿esto te pertenece?- Habló una voz de fémina, después de unos minutos. Megu levantó la vista. Pero como el sol la cegaba un poco, decidió levantarse.

Frente a ella, estaba una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules (como su versión "Append"), idéntica a Rin, pero con un lazo transparente en el cabello y con las mismas prendas que las demás chicas…

Megumi: Emm… sí. Muchas gracias. –Agarrando su libro- Disculpa pero… ¿cuál es tu nombre? –Mirándola desconcertada-

-Jaja, no hay cuidado. Mi nombre es Haine Lin.- Sonriéndole amigablemente. -Y él es mi hermano, Ren.- Presentando a su hermano, quién era igual que Len, pero con el mismo cabello y mismos ojos que su gemela. -Gusto en conocerte.-

Megumi: El gusto es mío, Haine-san… -Sonriéndole también-

Lin: Por favor, no merezco que me llames así. Apenas tengo 14…

Megumi: Hm… ok. Haine-chan, ¿te parece?

Lin: Sip, así sí me gusta.

Megumi: Me alegro de que te guste.

Lin: Creo que llegaremos a ser muy buenas amigas.

Megumi: Jaja, pues eso lo veremos…

Lin: Qué, ¿no te tienes confianza? –Colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cintura-

Megumi: ¿Tú sí?

Lin: Un poco.

Megumi: Bien, creo que…

En eso, suena la campana de finalizado el recreo y Rin se levanta.

Megumi: … que es hora de volver a clases, jeje.

Lin: Espera, ambos estamos en el mismo salón. Podemos ir juntos…

Megumi: ¿Ren-kun? ¿Te sucede algo? –Le preguntó la chica de naranja, mirándolo ya que no había dicho nada desde que se saludaron-

La joven estaba por rozarle el brazo para sacarlo de su estado, cuando éste reaccionó rápidamente y un poco molesto, apartándole su mano con la suya de un manotazo dorsal. Lo único que se limitó a hacer, fue resguardarse la mano afectada bajo la otra. El ser masculino sólo colocó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y se dio media vuelta para encaminarse hacia el salón…

Lin: Discúlpalo. –Le decía acercándose a ella, sin apartar la vista del peli-negro- Ren es un tanto…

Megumi: ¿Antipático? –Completó la oji-anaranjada-

Lin: Siéndote sincera, sí. –Le seguía diciendo, mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la estructura educativa-

Megumi: Ah, ehh… qué mal. –Fueron sus únicas palabras. A sus amigas les sonó algo raro, pero no dijeron nada-

Lin: Lo sé. Pero créeme que he tratado de todas las maneras posibles de cambiarlo pero… ha sido en vano.

Megumi: No te preocupes. De seguro cambiará.

Lin: Mmm… no lo sé. Lo veo tan lejano, pero…

Megumi: … pero quién sabe. Tal vez conozca a alguien que lo haga ver la vida de otra manera. –Sonriéndole gentilmente-

Rin/Lin: ¿Cómo tú? –Dijeron las chicas al unísono, mirándola-

Megumi: ¡N-No digan tonterías, por supuesto que no! –Les respondió un tanto indignada y sonrojada-

Rin: Ahí está ese sonrojo de nuevo.

Lin: No será que… ¿te gusta mi hermano? –Mirándola pícaramente-

Megumi: ¡¿T-Tú también con eso, Haine-chan?! –Un poco más ruborizada que antes, mientras entraban al salón luego de varios segundos de camino-

Lin: ¿También? ¿Acaso ya te lo habían dicho?

Megumi: Sí, primero Rin con el tema de Utatane-kun, ¡y ahora tú me saltas con el tema de Ren-kun!

Lin: ¡Ahá! Así que te pasó lo mismo con Piko… -Ella no dijo nada, lo que las féminas pudieron interpretar con una contestación afirmativa-

Las dos estaban sonrientes mirándola, mientras que la otra seguía con ese sonrojo. ¿Acaso se estaría enamorando de dos chicos a la vez?

Megumi: _**"O quizás tres. Con… Len-kun. ¡¿P-Pero qué estoy diciendo!?"**_ –Ruborizándose de sobre manera y sacudiendo de un lado a otro la cabeza para librarse de ese pensamiento- _**"Él… jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo…"**_ –Pensaba nuevamente, algo deprimida-

Mientras las amigas se dirigían a sus respectivos asientos, alguien le hace una zancadilla a la joven Megumi, haciéndola caer al suelo, y ocasionando también que soltara de nuevo su libro y fuera a parar a varios centímetros lejos de ella…

Se molestó un poco al notar que fue Neru la que le había hecho tropezar. Así que se levantó y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a ella. Todos la miraban. Incluidos los gemelos de sus amigas…

Megumi: Mira, trataré de ser lo más amable posible contigo porque simplemente no quiero llamados de atención el primer día. –Le decía, tratando de sonar seria-

Neru: Y me importa porque… -Le contestó la peli-rubia, mientras poseía su celular en las manos-

Megumi: ¿Qué te he hecho? Dime.

Neru: Nada.

Megumi: Entonces dime porque me haces estas cosas, porque me tratas tan bruscamente.

Neru: Por el simple hecho de odiarte.

Megumi: No puedes odiar a alguien sin motivo.

Neru: Claro que puedo, ¿acaso no lo notaste?

Megumi: ¿Disculpa?

Neru: Quiero decir que ¡tú no eres nadie para decirme qué puedo o no puedo hacer! –Levantándose de su asiento rápidamente y colocando bruscamente las manos sobre el pupitre, enfrentándola-

Megumi: Por favor… no te comportes como si fueras una- -Cruzándose de brazos, aún mirándola-

Neru: ¡Ya cállate! ¡Estoy harta de ti!

Megumi: Para tú información, no te he-

Neru: ¡¿No te he dicho que te calles maldita seas?! –Le gritó con más enojo que antes-

Pero luego de haber dicho eso, la chica de falda naranja, le dio una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda. Todos los espectadores suspiraron con asombro. Menos Len y Ren.

Neru: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?! –Teniendo la mano sobre la mejilla lastimada-

Megumi: ¡No te voy a permitir hablarme de esa forma! Pero sabes qué, no vales la pena, sinceramente.

Neru: ¿Qué insinúas? –Sujetándole del brazo, ya que, la que se había convertido en su enemiga se hubo dado media vuelta para irse-

Megumi: Nada. Ya dije todo lo que tenía para decir. ¡Y suéltame ya! Tengo que ir a sentarme.

-¿Algún problema, señoritas?- Habló una voz femenina detrás de la oji-dorada, mirando a su nueva alumna.

Megumi: No. Ninguno profesora. –Sentándose en su lugar, y mirándola con total naturalidad-

-¿Señorita Neru?- Posando su mirada en ella.

Neru: No. –Fue su única contestación, sentándose en su pupitre y tratando de aparentar que no había ocurrido nada-

-Bien, entonces comenzaremos la clase.- Dijo, aproximándose delante del escritorio, de cara a sus alumnos. –Mi nombre es Megurine Luka, y seré su maestra de música, y tal vez también de canto, lo que quiere decir que también tendremos clases del mismo. Espero les guste.- Sonriéndoles amablemente.

-¡Hai, Luka-sensei!- Respondieron alegremente casi todos al unísono.

Luka: Perfecto. Entonces empezaremos con… clases de canto, ¿les parece?

Alumnos: ¡Wakarimashita sensei!

Luka: ¡Eso es! Y bien, el o la que pase primero será… -Observando detenidamente los rostros de todos- Rin-chan, ¿te gustaría pasar primero?

Rin: Con gusto. –Levantándose de su lugar y yendo al frente-

Luka: Toma. Éste micrófono inalámbrico te dará los efectos de voz que requieras, eléctrico, pop, enka, estilo robot, etc. También te ayudará a cantar en distintos tonos y distintas escalas…

Alumnos: Ohhhh… -Suspiraron los compañeros de la rubia-

Luka: Los que hayan cantado mejor al finalizar la hora, recibirán uno de éstos con su color característico. ¿Están listos todos?

Alumnos: ¡Hai!

Luka: Bien, Rin, ¿podrías decirnos… qué canción cantarás?

Rin: Pues… cantaré una llamada "Meltdown". –Dijo, cosa que algunos jóvenes no entendieron. Nunca habían escuchado esa canción, ni les había interesado nada que tuviera que ver con ella ni algunos de sus amigos. Sólo la conocían de nombre-

Luka: Ok. Colocaré el sonido instrumental de la canción, para que comiences a cantar. ¿De acuerdo? –Sacando una especie de equipo musical de detrás del escritorio-

Rin: Muy bien. –Colocándose el micrófono-

Una vez que ella se hubo colocado correctamente el artefacto, comenzó a sonar la música…

Rin:_** Machi akari hanayaka**_

_**Ether masui no tsumetasa**_

_**Nenure nai gozen niji subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru**_

_**Oil gire no Writer yaketsuku youna ino naka subete ga sou uso nara honto ni yokatta noni ne… **_

Todos, a diferencia de los Haine, Piko, Neru, Luka, y su hermano, quedaron boquiabiertos cuando la escucharon cantar esa primera parte de la canción. Nunca pensaron que tuviera una voz tan linda, ni siquiera el año anterior…

Rin: _** … kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita**_

_**Hikari no afureru hiru sagari**_

_**Kimi no hosoi nado ga hanareru nowo**_

_**Nakidashi souna mede miteita… **_

Al escuchar esa segunda, quedaron un poco más maravillados mientras se miraban los unos a los otros, con el mismo rostro de sorpresa.

Rin: _** … kaku-yuugou-ro nisa**_

_**Tobi-konde mitai to omou**_

_**Massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei**_

_**Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa**_

_**Tobi-konde mitara sositara**_

_**Subete ga yurusareru youna kiga site… **_

Y así siguió hasta terminarla. Cuando cuya realización acabó, el salón estalló en aplausos que, aunque estaba la puerta cerrada, se escuchaban en el pasillo. Los alumnos que nunca la habían escuchado cantar, se sintieron unos ignorantes por no haber sabido apreciar la fantástica voz de aquella chica de ojos azules…

Luego de que Rin volvió a sentarse, como los chicos y chicas no apartaban la vista de ella, Luka decidió volver a hablar para captar su atención:

Luka: Bien, el o la siguiente en cantar será…

Los chicos y chicas estaban expectantes y entusiasmados por saber quién sería el próximo o la próxima en enseñar su voz, aunque tampoco esperaban que fueran ellos los escogidos aún…

Luka: Mmm… Megumi-chan, ¿te gustaría participar? –Le preguntó, mirándola con una sonrisa. Los demás también voltearon a verla.-

Megumi: Es que… bueno… no lo sé, Luka-sensei. Nunca le he tenido mucha estima a mi propia voz…

Luka: Bueno, pues la única forma de saberlo, es intentándolo.

Ella dudó un poco, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, pero luego se levantó de su asiento sin decir nada. La invadía una nerviosidad extrema, pero se mantuvo lo más seria que pudo.

Luka: Muy bien, ya has dado el primer paso. –La felicitó la docente peli-rosa-

Megumi: Muchas gracias, profesora. Pero antes de cantar…

Luka: ¿Sí?

Megumi: … podría yo… -Acercándose a su oído- ¿cerrar los ojos?

Luka: Por supuesto que sí, Megumi-chan. –Accedió ella, sonriéndole amablemente-

Megumi: Arigato, Luka-sensei. –Sonriéndole también-

Luka: Bien, ahora viene el segundo paso: ¿qué canción interpretarás para enseñarnos tu voz? –Pasándole el artefacto inalámbrico-

Megumi: Pues… Primeramente no sabía de quién era… -Colocándose el micrófono- … pero luego de escuchar su voz, me di cuenta de que esta canción la canta mi amiga Kagamine Rin. –Sonriéndole a la peli-rubia, y todos se volvieron hacia ella-

Rin: ¿Yo?

Megumi: Sí. Y es una de mis favoritas. Espero te guste la interpretación y también espero la adivines. –Ya con el artefacto puesto y cerrando los ojos-

Luka: De acuerdo, pondré la música. –Dijo. Extrañamente sabía la canción que su alumna cantaría-

Y en eso, simplemente al presionar un botón, comenzó. A los primeros segundos sonó un poco electrónico, y luego vino el canto, que comenzó robóticamente:

Megumi: _** Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto**_

_**Dekibae to iu nara "kiseki"… **_

Todos los estudiantes se sorprendieron un poco, más que con su compañera Rin. Pero como aún no pudieron sacar sus primeras observaciones, decidieron seguir escuchando. Lo que sí, y todos (incluyendo a ya saben quiénes) eran sinceros en eso, era que la voz de robot le quedaba muy bien en cuanto a personalidad.

Megumi: _** … dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai**_

_**Sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu**_

_**Ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi hitori de nokosareta**_

_**Kiseki no robotto wa negau… **_

**"****_¡Su voz es fantástica!"_** pensaban todos, hasta los más serios. Era un tanto suave y pacífica. Pero como aún no había cantado en tonos altos y/o bajos, no podían decir que poseía una voz con potencia, y decidieron esperar a que cantara otra de Rin con más "power" como ellos decían…

Megumi: _** … shiritai ano hito ga**_

_**Inochi no owaru made**_

_**Watashi ni tsukutteta "kokoro"… **_

Al escucharla cantar esa canción, Rin se conmovió tanto que estuvo a punto de llorar. Ese era el más grande homenaje que le podían haber hecho siendo ésa. Pero más le gustó cuando cantó la penúltima parte:

Megumi: _** … ima ieru honto no kotoba**_

_**Sasageru anata ni… **_

En esa parte, a la chica de falda anaranjada comenzaron a rozarle lágrimas por las mejillas, con lo que todos la miraban:

Megumi: _** … arigatou… kono yo ni watashi wo unde kurete**_

_**Arigatou… isshoni sugoseta hibi o**_

_**Arigatou… anata ga watashi ni kureta subete**_

_**Arigatou… eien ni utau**_

_**Lalalalala… **_

Cuando acabó el canto y faltaban unos minutos para que terminase la canción, en esos minutos sonaba una melodía bastante triste y tranquila, que hicieron que más lágrimas resbalaran por las mejillas de la joven. Hasta vieron que se había puesto ambas manos en el corazón…

Al terminar la melodía, Luka apagó el aparato y el salón también estalló en aplausos. Al fin sabían que su voz también era excelente para los tonos altos. Se retiró el artefacto aún con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas en las mejillas…

Megumi: Aquí tiene, Luka-sensei… -Entregándole el artículo y yéndose a sentar-

Luka: Bien. Déjame decirte, que estuviste fantástica. –Le comentó, una vez que ésta se sentó-

Megumi: Muchas gracias. Se lo agradezco mucho de verdad.

Luka: No fue nada. –Sonriéndole amablemente- Ahora va- -Cortando el habla, ya que había sonado el timbre de recreo- Creo que es todo por hoy. Que tengan un lindo día. –Fue su última palabra, retirándose del lugar-

Megumi: Uf… por fin se acabó. –Relajándose en su asiento, y sacando su reproductor de música de debajo del pupitre y colocándose los auriculares en los oídos. Necesitaba distraerse y no pensar en lo que acababa de pasarle-

-Genial, ¿no les parece?-

-Sí, y sólo es la nueva.-

-Mejor que Rin. Sin ofender.-

-Y yo que pensé que esta primera clase sería aburrida.-

-Fue fantástica, me gustó mucho la voz de Megumi-chan…-

A la Kagamine le gustaban muchos los comentarios que oía respecto a su amiga peli-naranja, y no le importaba que dijeran que su voz era mejor que la suya. Con que viera felices a sus amigas le bastaba. Una vez que hubieron salido casi todos al recreo, los únicos que se quedaron en el salón fueron la chica de falda anaranjada y el muchacho de corbata amarilla… Ella para terminar de copiar lo que quedaba en la pizarra de la clase anterior (ya que Luka por suerte no lo había borrado y le había faltado muy poco para terminar), y él, sólo por hacerlo. No le gustaba salir del salón. Pero ésta fue una excepción… El joven la miraba mientras que la otra no le prestaba atención, ya que estaba ocupada escribiendo.

Cuando terminó, guardó sus pertenencias bajo el pupitre, se levantó y en ese momento se percató de la mirada del rubio, a quién le dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó a emprender el recorrido hacia la puerta del salón para salir. El chico también se levantó. Dejó algo en el pupitre de su compañera sin que ésta se diera cuenta, decidiendo como acto seguido dirigirse a la puerta también. Mientras la chica deslizaba la puerta, Len toma suavemente su mano, obligándola a detenerse…

Megumi: Ah, Len-kun, ¿se te ofrece algo? –Volteándose y sonriéndole como antes, pero sin percatarse de lo que él había hecho-

Él sólo soltó su mano, y salió del lugar, cosa que a ella le extrañó, pero no dijo nada. Al salir y cerrar la puerta del salón, no notó que el peli-rubio estaba recostado por la pared, quién la sorprendió sujetándola por la cintura con ambos brazos y apegándola a su persona, ocasionando que el cuello de chica y los labios de él estuvieran extremadamente cerca…

Megumi: ¡¿Q-Qué es lo que pretendes?! ¡Suéltame! –Ruborizándose de indignación y forcejeando bruscamente para zafarse de su agarre-

Len: ¿Sabes una cosa? –Rodeando con su brazo derecho la cintura de la muchacha aprisionándola completamente, mientras que con su otra extremidad rodeaba su cuello, haciendo que la joven lo levantara, ruborizándose ligeramente- Tanto tu color como el mío, van perfecto con el rojo… -Susurrándole al oído mientras la miraba-

Megumi: ¿D-De qué rojo me hablas? –Sin percatarse de que el oji-azul había sacado una pequeña y fina navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón-

Len: Este rojo. –Haciéndole una fina cortada vertical en el lado izquierdo del cuello, del cual comenzó a fluir sangre-

Megumi: Ah… -Inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo crispando el rostro- ¿Qué me has hecho? –Le espetó, al tiempo que él comenzaba a lamer lenta y suavemente su herida-

Len: Adoro el rojo… –Le susurró al oído nuevamente, para luego seguir pasando su lengua por el cuello de la joven, pero sin antes levantárselo hacia el techo por el mentón-

Megumi: Para ya. Por favor detente. –Logrando separarse de él- Fue suficiente. –El ser masculino sonrió maliciosamente mientras guardaba el objeto y se iba para la cafetería, dejando a su "presa" sola en el corredor. Ella sólo lo miraba irse con las manos en los bolsillos como si nada-

-¡Megu-chan!- Oyó que la llamaba una voz femenina conocida, al cabo de unos pocos minutos de ido el chico de amarillo. -Al fin te encuentro.- Ya a su lado y con una sonrisa. –Te he buscado por… ¿qué te pasó en el cuello?-

Megumi: No es nada. –Cubriéndosela rápidamente con la mano izquierda- Vámonos Rin. –Comenzando a caminar por el corredor en dirección a la cafetería-

Cuando llegaron ambas a la cafetería, la cual estaba repleta de estudiantes, la peli-rubia visualizó a sus amigos y hermano en una mesa cercana. Así que las dos fueron a pedir sus bocadillos favoritos y la Kagamine fue a sentarse con sus amigos a la mesa. La oji-naranja no sabía dónde, hasta ver que su amiga le hacía seña para que fuera allí. Se negó a eso dedicándole una tímida sonrisa acompañada por el gesto de la cabeza.

Los otros jóvenes también le sonrieron, dándole a entender que no había nada que temer. Sin más rodeos, caminó dirigiéndose a ellos con total confianza. Así fue hasta que se cruzó con la persona que no le caía bien…

Neru: Vaya vaya, pero si es la abusiva. –Habló la voz arrogante de Neru, ya que se había cruzado frente a ella-

Megumi: No tengo tiempo para ti ahora. –Le contestó fríamente, en lo que todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para verlas. La fémina de anaranjado sólo la ignoró luego de eso, dispuesta a ir a sentarse-

Neru: _**"Esto es por abofetearme. Maldita perra."**_ (?) –Pensó can rabia mientras ponía el pie adelante, con lo que la chica volvió a caerse aún con la bandeja de comida en las manos, ensuciando a todos sus amigos de aquella mesa-

A espaldas de la chica se escucharon estridentes risas de todas las direcciones. Hasta la de Neru y sus amigas.

Rin: Oh dios, esto terminará mal. –Dijo la peli-dorada, levantándose del asiento, mientras los otros integrantes hacían lo mismo. Todos con intención de ayudar a aquella chica-

-Déjenla.- Ordenó la voz de un chico proveniente de un rincón de la mesa, mientras se sacaba los restos de la ropa.

-Pero, Len, ¿no ves que está siendo humillada en público?- Le explicó la voz compasiva de Kaito Shion, clavando su mirada zafiro en él y mientras también hacía lo mismo.

Len: Aún así, no se preocupen. Sabe defenderse sola de ella. Rin y yo lo vimos. –Dijo con total naturalidad, igual de serio que siempre cruzándose de brazos-

-¿Eso es cierto?- Preguntó un muchacho de rojo rubí, sacudiéndose las prendas y mirando a Rin.

Rin: Pues… sí, es cierto. –Volviéndose a sentar luego de haberse retirado las cosas comestibles, al tiempo que también lo hacían sus compañeros de mesa, sin otra opción que quedarse observando la escena, preocupados-

Todos vieron como la chica se volteaba boca arriba con su vestimenta, rostro y cabello sucios de comida y algún que otro líquido, ponía su pie izquierdo detrás del de Neru y lo pasaba rápidamente hacia el otro lado haciéndola caer hacia atrás también con la bandeja en las manos, salpicándose todo su ser y el de sus amigas de comida y bebida.

Megumi: Ahora estamos iguales… -Levantándose del suelo y mirándola a la peli-dorada fríamente- Y no intentes volver a ponerme en ridículo frente a todos… porque te va pesar. –Diciendo la última oración, mirándola y hablándole sombríamente.

Neru: Si como no. ¿Tú y cuántos más? –Hablaba con altanería la muchacha, levantándose del suelo, gritándole-

Megumi no le contestó. Simplemente la ignoró y caminó hasta donde estaba la puerta de la cafetería y salió como si no hubiera ocurrido nada…

-¿Crees que hable en serio, Neru?- Le preguntó Hikumi, una de sus amigas, mirándola.

Neru: Claro que no, no seas tonta. Sólo lo dice para asustarme pero no soy ninguna idiota. –Con total confianza en sí misma-

Hikumi: Bueno, pero aún si no fuera en serio, ten cuidado por favor. –Decía, preocupada por su amiga-

Neru: Ay ya cállate. Esa maldita estúpida no me hará nada.

Una vez que llegó a su destino, el tocador de las chicas e ingresó, la joven Megu empezó a sacudirse la camiseta y su falda mientras de vez en cuando se miraba al espejo.

Megumi: Maldición, y eso que sólo es el primer día. ¿Cómo se lo explicaré a mi madre? –Se quejaba, aún sacudiéndose las prendas- Y para colmo, esa bebida de fresa tuvo que extenderse en casi toda mi falda y camiseta… -Mirándose la falda, las mangas y la camiseta misma-

Mientras estaba en eso, oye a su propia voz (aunque más joven, como tres años menor) decirle:

_-_**_"Oh vamos. La única forma de desquitarte, es matándola…"_**_-_

Megumi: ¿Q-Qué? ¿Quién…? –Se preguntaba la chica con su voz actual (tres años mayor, obviamente), mirándose asustada al espejo-

_-_**_"… ¿No te parece? Haha…"_**_- _Decía la otra voz, mientras Megu veía en el espejo a su yo más joven que le sonreía, toda cubierta de sangre y con un gran cuchillo de cocina en la mano izquierda.

Megumi: N-No… -Con el rostro aterrado y retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás, aún mirándose al espejo- Aléjate… -Dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo, mientras posicionaba sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza- Aléjate de mí… vete.-

_-_**_"Oh vamos, ¿acaso no recuerdas como asesinaste a tu hermana?"_**_-_Sonriéndole inocentemente.

Megumi: Cállate… -Inclinándose lentamente sobre sí misma-

_-_**_"¿Te acuerdas de sus suplicas, su llanto? Haha…"_**_-_

Megumi: No… cállate. –Inclinándose un poco más-

_-_**_"¿Recuerdas también… la sangre salpicando tu cuerpo?"_**_- _Colocando el cuchillo delante de su rostro, deslizando su mano por él mientras sonreía.

Megumi: No… no.

_-_**_"Preciosa y bella sangre. Salpicada por todas partes…"_**_-_

Megumi: Cállate, cállate…

_-_**_"Hahaha…"_**_- _Riéndose aún inocentemente, alejándose. -**"****_En tus manos… recuérdala deslizándose por tus manos,… gota por gota."_**_-_

Megumi: Cállate, cállate, ¡CÁLLATE! –Ya hecha un ovillo y sollozando-

Rin: ¡Megu-chan! –Exclamó la Kagamine, entrando corriendo al tocador acompañada de dos chicas. Una de cabello celeste y otra de negro. Los chicos la veían desde fuera-

Megumi: No… aléjate, vete. –Decía la otra, sin percatarse de nada-

Lin: ¿Qué te sucede, estás bien? –Agregó la Haine, inclinándose para poder verle el rostro-

Megumi: Sal de aquí, déjame en paz, lárgate… -Aún sollozando. Estaba alterada y aterrada-

Rin: Megumi-chan, ¿me oyes? –Preguntó la rubia, ya muy preocupada por su amiga-

Len: Hey tú… ya cálmate. –Dijo con voz autoritaria, estando detrás de los otros chicos apoyado por la pared y cruzado de brazos-

Rin: Len… -Dijo su hermana entre dientes para que se callara-

Megumi: Apártate, apártate… -Decía, ahora inclinándose hacia un lado, quedando en posición fetal sobre las rodillas de Rin sin darse cuenta-

Rin: Megumi-chan… -Colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y acariciándole el cabello, mirando a Lin-

Kaito: Debemos llevarla a la enfermería. -Sugirió desde el marco de la puerta-

Rin/Lin: Tienes razón. -Dijeron-

Rin: M-Megumi-chan… -Volviendo su mirada a ella- Ven, levántate.

Lin: Te llevaremos a la enfermería.

Entre las dos levantaron a su amiga del suelo, notando cómo se había extendido el refresco de fresa por toda su ropa.

-Parece que se calmó.- Dijo la peli-celeste llamada Miku, acompañando a sus tres amigas hasta la salida del baño.

-Debe sufrir alguna crisis nerviosa o algo así, ¿no les parece?- Opinó el pelirrojo de nombre Akaito, una vez que sus amigas salieron del tocador y escoltaban a aquella chica al lugar pre-mencionado.

Kaito: Sí. Sino, ¿por qué motivo se pondría así? –Dijo-

-Neru.- Le respondieron casi todos al mismo tiempo.

La trastornada chica sentía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Estaba muy alterada y desorientada. Por más que mirara, no distinguía a nadie de su entorno. Tenía la mirada perdida y temblaba. Con lo cual, sus amigos se preocuparon más, mientras seguía murmurando las palabras de alejamiento. Cuando llegaron al lugar en cuestión y entraron, sus amigas con la ayuda de la enfermera, la sentaron en la camilla.

Enfermera: Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que le sucede señorita Megumi?- Preguntó amablemente la mujer mientras le sonreía.

Rin: Amm…. Desde que los chicos, Miku, Lin y yo la encontramos en el suelo de tocador hecha un ovillo y sollozando, no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. Es… como si no nos reconociera. –Le explicaba la rubia, mirando a su amiga con preocupación-

Enfermera: Mmm… ¿que la encontraron en el suelo del baño, hecha un ovillo?

Rin: Sí. Sollozaba y hace unos momentos temblaba.

Enfermera: Ya veo.

Lin: ¿Habrá algo que pueda hacer señorita? –Dijo la oji-azul, mirando a la enfermera igual de preocupada-

Enfermera: Mmm…-

En eso, la peli-naranja se desvanece de repente, inclinándose hacia adelante y siendo atajada por sus dos amigas.

Rin/Lin: ¡Megumi-chan! –Exclamaron-

Enfermera: Creo que será mejor que descanse aquí hasta la hora de la salida, o hasta que se sienta mejor. –Acostándola con la ayuda de las otras muchachas en la camilla- Seguramente sólo está un poco cansada. Pero no se preocupen estará bien. –Les aseguró, sonriéndoles gentilmente-

Tanto las chicas como Kaito y Akaito, suspiraron de alivio. Así que luego del incidente, se despidieron de la enfermera y salieron de ahí, con dirección a sus salones. Con lo preocupados que estaban por su compañera, no podían ni salir.

Miku: ¿Creen que estará bien? –Preguntó-

Rin: Eso espero. –Dijo la rubia-

Kaito: Neru no pudo haber llegado tan lejos. Es imposible. –Comentó-

Akaito: Entonces ¿cómo explicas la actitud de Megumi? Es obvio que ella tuvo algo que ver. –Le respondió su hermano-

Lin: Sin mencionar que desde que se conocieron se han llevado mal. Pero sobre todo, fue ella quien empezó con la mala onda. –Agregó-

Rin: Como sea… tendré que hablar con ella. –Sentenció la Kagamine-

Una vez que se despidieron, ambos pares de gemelos ingresaron a su salón.

Rin: ¡¿Quieres explicarme qué problema tienes con Megumi?! –Abordó a Neru, dirigiéndose a su pupitre y colocando sus manos bruscamente sobre él-

Neru: No te importa. –Le contestó ésta, estando con su celular en las manos-

Rin: Oh claro que sí me importa. Porque por tu culpa está en la enfermería.

Neru: ¿En serio? –Sonriendo- ¿En la enfermería? Jaja. ¡¿Y tú crees que me importa?! –Empujándola- ¡¿Eh?! -Empujándola de nuevo-

Len: Que Megumi esté en la enfermería no quiere decir que puedas meterte con mi hermana… -Defendió el rubio a su gemela, acercándose a ellas. En ese momento llevaba puestos lentes-

Neru: Ah sí, claro. Lo siento. –Se disculpó la peli-dorada tontamente, mirándolo con corazones en los ojos-

Las clases del resto de la tarde transcurrieron normalmente, sólo que con la ausencia de Megumi. Rin giraba la cabeza repetidas veces hacia el asiento vacío de su amiga preguntándose cómo estaría, lo cual estaba preocupándola cada vez más. Len también hacía lo mismo, sólo que muy disimuladamente para que no lo notara su hermana…

Cuando sonó el timbre de fin de clases, ya estaba atardeciendo, y la luz del ocaso invadía el salón. Todos los estudiantes, guardaron sus cosas en sus portafolios y se fueron. Los únicos que quedaron en el lugar, fueron los Kagamine, los Haine –preocupados por la chica peli-naranja- y Neru. Los hermanos Shion y Miku ya estaban fuera del salón ése, con intención de ir a visitar a la muchacha todos juntos.

Rin: Len, ¿no vienes? –Mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta con su portafolio y el de su amiga en las manos-

Len: Adelántense tengo cosas que hacer. Si no estoy ahí para cuando estén por irse, nos veremos en la casa. –Le contestó, volviendo la vista a sus cosas para seguir ordenándolas-

Rin: Amm… de acuerdo. Ten cuidado por favor. –Yéndose junto con Miku, los Haine y los Shion a la enfermería-

Una vez que Rin se perdió de vista, el rubio sacó su navaja del bolsillo y observó a Neru con una mueca de disgusto y fastidio mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

Len: Escúchame bien maldita cría. –A espaldas de la rubia y susurrándole al oído, colocando el artefacto de manera que su filo pudiera cortar todo el cuello de la chica-

Neru: ¿Pero qué-?

Len: Será mejor que guardes silencio si no quieres morir aquí mismo. –Sujetándole el cuello, colocando en filo del arma en su piel, con intención de cortársela si no cerraba la boca- Si vuelves a molestar a mi hermana o a Megumi, te recomendaría que comenzarás a rezar porque no la cuentas… ¿Has entendido?

Neru: Por ti haría cualquier cosa. –Sin miedo alguno de las amenazas del rubio-

Len: Más te vale obedecer, porque te puede ir muy mal.

Neru: ¿Sabes? –Girando completamente su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a frente con el rubio- No temo ninguna de tus amenazas. Ni siquiera portando esa navaja.

Len: ¿Quieres saber de hasta donde soy capaz de llegar estúpida? –Le retó-

Neru: Si como no. Como si tú fueras capaz de-

No la dejó terminar, ya que, harto de su altanería y un poco a gusto por no saber lo que le aguardaba a la chica en ese momento, éste sujetó con mayor precisión el artefacto, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se lo clavó en el brazo izquierdo, ocasionando que un poco de su preciado color rojo salpicara su rostro. En cambio, de los labios de Neru sólo pudo escucharse un "_¡Ah!"_ a todo volumen. Al retirar la navaja, como acto reflejo, la chica se colocó la otra mano sobre su brazo herido, mirándolo con un poco de miedo:

Neru: ¡¿Por qué lo-?! –Aún con la mano en el brazo, del cual no paraba de exhalar ese líquido-

Len: ¡Y te esperan muchos más si vuelves a molestar a Rin o a Megumi! –Sujetándola del cuello de la camiseta bruscamente- ¡Esta… fue sólo una pequeña demostración de lo que puedo llegar a hacerte si sigues con lo tuyo! –Dijo entre dientes-

Al soltarla, el chico sólo la miró con desprecio una vez más, para luego recoger sus cosas e irse. Pero la otra no iba a dejarlo así como así… Mientras el joven caminaba solo por el corredor en dirección a la enfermería, éste aún poseía la navaja en la mano izquierda, cuando comenzó a lamerla pausadamente, probando la sangre que había en ella, aunque también para saciar sus ansias. Pero terminó escupiéndola, ocasionando que se deslizara un hilo de ese líquido por la comisura derecha, la cual se limpió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Len: No… me gusta más la suya. –Dijo, aún sonriéndose y caminando-

Al alcanzar la puerta de la enfermería, no le importó tener las manchas de sangre en el rostro, por lo que igualmente entró al lugar. Allí estaban, esperándolo: los hermanos Shion y Haine, Miku y Rin. A la vez, para su sorpresa (cuya emoción no mostró), su joven "presa" estaba sentada en la cama, pero con el rostro inexpresivo y sin mirar a nadie. Ni siquiera a él.

Enfermera: Bien, amm… -Habló la mujer mirando a la chica- … creo que ya se siente mejor, ¿verdad? –Sonriéndole. Ella asintió sin decir nada- Ya es tarde. Será mejor que vayan cada uno a su casa. Es peligroso andar por las calles caída la noche. –Dijo, en lo cual la chica se bajó de la cama- ¡Que tengan una muy buena noche! –Les deseó, mientras uno de ellos cerraba la puerta-

Al cabo de varios minutos y al alcanzar la puerta de salida del edificio, ya estaban todos afuera siendo bañados por la luz del ocaso, cuando Rin recuerda que…

Rin: Ah, casi lo olvido: ten Megu-chan. Me tomé la molestia de recoger y guardar tus cosas. Hasta tu libro. –Entregándole la maleta con una sonrisa, en lo que ella respondió con un gesto afirmativo, agradeciéndole-

Lin: Bien, creo que nosotros nos vamos. Sino nuestros padres nos regañarán. –Dijo la peli-negra del lazo transparente, mirando a sus amigos- Vamos, Ren. –Dirigiéndose a su hermano, quién la siguió sin decir nada, con la maleta al hombro y la otra mano en el bolsillo-

Kaito: Nosotros también nos vamos. Nos vemos mañana chicos. –Se despidió el peli-azul comenzando a caminar, acompañado de Miku, quién iba sujeta de su brazo-

Rin: De acuerdo, vámonos Len. –Mirando a su gemelo, quién también asintió sin decir nada. Pero alguien la sujeta del uniforme- ¿Eh? ¿Me-Megumi-chan, te sucede algo? –Dándose media vuelta para ver a su amiga-

Megumi: Ma-matte Rin-chan, onegai… -Habló por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin siquiera mirarla-

Rin: ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa? –En ese momento sujetando la mano de Len para que se detuviera. Ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces? –Mirándola sonriente. La chica se aferró más a su uniforme, mientras la rubia caía en la cuenta de lo que su amiga intentaba decirle, primero mirándola sorprendida, para luego mirarla con la sonrisa de siempre- Hehe, pareces una niña pequeña. –Dijo divertidamente, en lo que la oji-naranja se sonrojó un poco- Con gusto, nos encantará tenerte en casa. A nuestros… -Pero se detuvo al recordar algo, sintiendo que su hermano presionaba con fuerza su mano para que callara- … a nuestra madre le gustará verte. –Sujetándole la mano cariñosamente, en lo que la muchacha seguía ruborizada- Vamos. –Comenzando a caminar con ella, seguidas por el oji-azul, quién sonrió malignamente-


End file.
